1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a usage record compiling system and a usage record compiling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are techniques that can be implemented in a print charging system using an image forming apparatus for processing a user complaint by enabling a user to report a problem with the image forming apparatus when there is a problem in the print result of a print operation executed by the user (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-094129).
However, when a user uses an image forming apparatus, cases may arise in which a print job that is different from that contemplated by the user is executed or a print result inconsistent with the expectations of the user is obtained through no fault of the user, for example. In such cases, the user typically ends up making a payment or consuming points for an unsatisfactory print result. Also, even when the user is given a refund by making a complaint, usage history information of the user that is managed by the print charging system is not changed, and the fact that the user was given a refund could not be reflected in the usage history information.